


It's Not Fair

by hamham1o1



Series: Dream centric Requests [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Blind Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), half blind dream, sad boy dream, tommy ur a little shit, we love that shit lol, we need more dream and ranboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1
Summary: Dream escapes and gets cornered, Ranboo asks him why
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream centric Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156319
Comments: 15
Kudos: 838





	It's Not Fair

**Author's Note:**

> i am in a lot of pain so sry this note is short lol
> 
> This was a request from CryptTheCryptid! 
> 
> Thank you for the request! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

He wiped the blood from his lip, more trailing down in its place. He looked amongst the people he once considered friends, no, family. He looked at all their angry eyes, filled with rage and hate. He hacked, blood splattering on his hands. Running from 30 people was a hard task, and he certainly didn’t come out unscathed. He could feel the blood soaking through the side of the shirt that was too big for his thin form. He could feel the blood running down his arms. He could feel the way the wind made every cut sting. He swallowed thickly backing further into the area he’d gotten cornered into. Everyone was there, weapons raised to kill someone who couldn’t even fight back, kinda sad to be honest. The god, the admin, the puppetmaster was defenseless. Dream laughed quietly at the irony. Tommy lowered his axe and stepped forward. 

“It’s over Dream, back down or we kill you.” said the teen. Dream snarled. This fucking  _ brat _ doesn’t get to say anything right now. He hates this fucking kid so much. If Dream’s voice wasn’t broken and unused he would’ve yelled, but he decided to not do that. If his legs and arms were strong enough he’d lunge at him, claw at his face and scream at him. Dream nearly smiled at the thought. 

“I don’t think I will Tommy,” said Dream, voice cracking painfully. Dream winced at the sound and rubbed his neck. Tommy looked even angrier.

“Then you die Dream, there’s no way outta this one.” Dream rolled his eyes. He didn’t really care if he died honestly, it was something he’d wanted for a while now. 

“Then so be it, but I sure as hell ain’t going down without a fight.” spat Dream. 

“And there’s no way in hell you’re gonna be the one to kill me, I’d rather be killed by someone actually worth holding that axe.” Dream eyed his axe in Tommy’s hands. He’d had that axe since he’d gotten it if you really wanted to you could say he had an “attachment” to it. Not a strong one at least, he’d throw it away if need be but that axe had slain many people and mobs. He didn’t feel like becoming another one of its victims and definitely not by Tommy’s hands. Tommy was fuming now and Dream laughed. 

"Awww is little Tommy mad? Gonna throw a tantrum?" taunted the blonde. Tommy was going to lunge but Ranboo put a hand on his shoulder.

“Tommy calm down.” said the hybrid. Tommy glared at him and crossed his arms. Ranboo sighed in relief that he didn’t have to fight with him. Ranboo looked towards Dream. 

“Hey Ranboo, how’re you doing?” asked Dream mockingly. Ranboo looked away from the masked man, those black dots string into him. He shuddered and looked back up. 

“Why Dream?” asked the hybrid. Dream raised an eyebrow under his mask. 

“Why what, be more specific.” Ranboo shrunk back slightly at his harsh tone before straightening back up.

“Why are you so… cruel and bad?” asked Ranboo. A few others eyed the hybrid. Dream actually faltered slightly. No one ever asked that really. He smirked.

“Why not? I’m the villain in the story, have been since the beginning,” said Dream. He shifted his weight.

“I never got a choice in the matter, I was declared a trant before I even was one.” 

“You were awful!” yelled Tommy. Dream laughed bitterly. 

“Is that what Wilbur told you? Hmm, makes sense if he did, you and your friends always admired that bastard.” 

“I had 3 simple fucking rules, Tommy, no griefing, no stealing, and no going to the end. Hell, I didn’t even enforce the first two that often because I would give you leeway because you’re reckless teens. I couldn’t control you so I didn’t try unless it got too serious.” The room stayed quiet while Dream continued.

“You wanna know what pisses me off dear Ranboo?” asked Dream, straightening up. Ranboo swallowed.

“Uhm… what does?” Dream laughed.

“That you guys think I’m the only fucking villain. That shit is annoying.” spat Dream. Yells of protest filled his ears and his headache intensified. 

“SHUT UP!” screamed Dream. 

“I’M THE ONE TALKING HERE, AND I’m TRIED TO BEING TALKED OVER!” Dream coughed roughly into his hand, blood splattering on his palm. 

“I’m bad, I get that. I hurt you I get that. But every single fucking person here has hurt someone. Dear Tommy for example. You all rushed to save him when he was in trouble yeah? Why? He’s done shit so bad it can match my record.” 

“No, I fucking haven’t! Stop trying to get the blame off of you!” screamed the blonde. Dream eyes widened and a crazed grin appeared on his face before he laughed loudly. 

“Putting the blame on someone?! HAH! That’s all you fuckers do! Anything you do you find a way to put on  **me** . I’m the server’s scapegoat. Crops grew wrong? It’s Dream’s fault! There’s a war? It’s Dream’s fault! Everything is my fault to all of you! You all find some way to trace it back to me!”

“It’s not all my fault! I have never caused a war, I’ve never fully killed someone, I don’t kill pets, I don’t do any of that. But Tommy? Haha, he’s done it ALL.” spat Dream. 

“You are the bad guy here Dream! Not me so shut up!” argued Tommy. Dream suddenly pushed himself off the wall, standing straight. 

“SO ARE YOU! YOU HAVE CAUSED SO MUCH SHIT EVER SINCE YOU JOINED TOMMY, YOU'VE GREIFED PEOPLE, YOU'VE KILLED PEOPLE, AND WHEN YOU ARE CONFRONTED ABOUT IT ALL WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU IGNORE YOUR PUNISHMENT OR PUT THE BLAME ON SOMEONE ELSE. I’M NOT THE ONLY BAD GUY HERE AND YOU ALL NEED TO GET THAT THROUGH YOUR FUCKING SKULLS BECAUSE IT’S NOT FAIR!” screamed Dream. The group backed up at his outburst, weapons raised. Dream felt pain spike and he clutched his side, crying out. He felt tears come to his eyes. No fucking way he was crying here. Emotions continued to berate him. It wasn’t fair. No one ever got punished for the shit they did but him. He got thrown into a fucking box to rot away, only being kept alive for the sole purpose of being used by someone else. Chained to a wall like a fucking animal. How was that fair? Dream sniffled. 

“You’re the monster here Dream-” started Tommy but Dream grits his teeth and grabs the edge of his mask, pulling it off his face. He threw it at them, the porcelain slamming into the ground in front of Tommy, shards flying. 

“DO I LOOK LIKE A GODDAMN MONSTER TO YOU?!” screamed Dream. Tommy stared in shock at Dream and his now revealed face. He had one green eye, the other had a scar through it and it was milky white. He had freckles and his blonde hair fell onto his forehead. Tommy swallowed. He looked human. Tommy ignored how glossy his eyes were, 

“I’m just a fucking person, I make mistakes just like everyone else. I did shit I’m not proud of, I- fuck,” cursed Dream when he felt the tears well in his eyes. 

“It’s not… fair. If I have to pay for the shit I did then you should too,” said Dream. He swallowed thickly. He felt himself getting worked up. Dream looked up at the people he once considered his friends, his  _ family. _

“I let you a-all into my world, my h-home and it’s been ruined by w-wars and h-hate and I fucking hate it. All the blame gets put on me, it’s not fair, it’s j-just not,” said Dream. He didn’t even care when he felt the tears escape his eyes, or when his knees were threatening to give out. Dream stifled a sob. 

“I’m so tired of it all, so f-fucking tired,” mumbled Dream as his knees finally gave out and he hit the floor. Dream hacked again, more blood dripping from his lips.

“Shit…” muttered Dream. His vision was getting blurry from tears and blood loss. He

could see someone getting closer but he couldn’t give a fuck. If they were here to finish him off so be it. He jolted when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Dream’s head shot up and he saw Ranboo kneeling in front of him. Dream swallowed and was going to move away or slap his hand but Ranboo leaned in and pulled Dream’s bloody form into his arms. Dream yelped at the contact. He couldn’t even remember the last time he was hugged. Dream pushed away at first, trying to get out of the hybrid’s stupidly comforting grip but then Ranboo’s hand moved to the back of his head and he froze.

“It’s okay. Just… let it out,” whispered Ranboo. Any resolve Dream had to get away or try to salvage any dignity he had left vanished and his arms fell limp as sobs wracked his body. He felt Ranboo’s arms get tighter and he let them. Ranboo held him close as he broke down, months and months of emotions finally getting through his walls. Dream’s limp arms moved up to Ranboo’s back and hugged him, surprising the other male. Dream’s sobs slowly died out, turning into whimpers and quick breaths. 

“Better?” asked Ranboo. Dream sniffled and nodded. 

“Good, you seemed like you needed it.” Dream still clung to him, squeezing Ranboo’s shirt so hard his knuckles were turning white. Ranboo continued to hug the slim male. When had he gotten so skinny? Ranboo saw how he shivered in the cold, his short sleeve not doing a damn thing against the cold. Ranboo felt his communicator buzz and he moved one of his hands to peek at it.

_ Technoblade whispers to Ranboo: Here, teleport. _

_ Ranboo whispers to Technoblade: One sec _

Ranboo sighed. He’d contacted Techno as soon as Dream got out, knowing the hybrid was planning something. He also knew Dream and Techno were closer than most were aware of. He’d hear Techno talk about him with Phil. He’d never admit that he missed the blonde but you could tell. Ranboo peeked behind him at the people there, they all had faces full of conflicted thoughts and confusion. Ranboo then saw Techno from the spot they talked about and nodded. 

“Dream, I’m gonna teleport, Techno is here and we’re getting you out of here,” whispered the Hybrid. Dream swallowed but didn’t move or talk, only nodding to let Ranboo know he heard. Ranboo pulled back slightly so he could turn to the group. 

“Maybe you guys should take what he said in consideration because he’s right. He’s not the only problem, he never was the only problem. We all made bad choices, I’m not justifying his in any way. What he did was wrong, and that’s a fact but you all have done horrible things and it’s unfair to just punish him when you guys just get to walk free.” said Ranboo. Some like Tubbo, Fundy, Sam looked away, while others like Sapnap, George, Karl and Bad kept their gaze on Dream and Ranboo. Ranboo looked to Techno and nodded, the pig hybrid nodding in response.

“We need to go now, sorry.” said Ranboo. Others perked up at his words.

“What do you mean?’ asked Tommy but Ranboo pulled Dream close and they vanished, leaving the others down there in shock. Ranboo wasn’t the best at teleporting, that was obvious, he was still new so when he and Dream appeared mid air, a few feet from where the tower was he freaked out and tried again, this time slamming into the floor next to Techno. 

“Fuck,” mumbled Dream, rubbing his aching head. Ranboo sat up.

“Sorry Dream, I’m not very good at that yet,” apologized the enderman hybrid. Dream cracked an eye open and gave him a thumbs up. 

“M’fine,” slurred Dream. Techno cleared his throat.

“You look like shit Dream,” said Techno. Dream scoffed. 

“Missed you too Bacon.” Techno huffed and picked Dream up under his arms, standing the male up. Dream was leaning onto his side, putting all his weight on Techno because if he was standing alone he would fall. 

“Yeah, yeah, you too. Let’s get outta here.” said Techno. Ranboo nodded and Dream sighed in relief. 

“Please, I don’t wanna be in this shithole anymore.” mumbled Dream. Techno laughed quietly. 

“Makes sense.” said Techno picking Dream up. Dream’s head rested against Techno’s chest, eyes lidded.

“You think you can teleport us back home?” Ranboo thought for a moment, he wasn’t feeling too tired so he was pretty sure he could.

“I hope so,” said Ranboo with a smile. Techno huffed and Ranboo put a hand on Techno’s shoulder.

“Let’s hope he doesn’t teleport us into a wall,” muttered Dream. Ranboo chuckled nervously. 

“Please don’t,” said Techno. Ranboo rolled his eyes and the world went black and they appeared in the middle of a desert. Techno blinked before turning to Ranboo who was avoiding eye contact.

“This is not the tundra Ranboo.” said Techno. Ranboo chuckled nervously.

“It’s the farthest thing from it,” added Dream. 

“Guess we’re walking…?” Techno looked at him.

“Fine by me!” said Dream snuggling into Techno’s chest with a smirk.

“I’m carrying another person Ranboo.” 

“Sorry?”

“Goddammit- ugh let’s go.” Dream hummed happily from his position and the three began their grueling trek back to the tundra. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay writing morals is hard so sry if it was bad lmao
> 
> I was kinda iffy on it tb but I think it came out okay :3
> 
> As I said, I'm in pain at the moment so imma keep this short lol
> 
> I hope u guys enjoyed!
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1
> 
> Also! We have a discord server now! Once I get the invite link I post it here in the chapter notes :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/zz6H75en


End file.
